Silver
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: This is the revised version of my Different Type of InuYasha stories. I hope this version is better! R&R please!
1. Bitten

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Yes I know I've done this story before, but I figured out that it wasn't all that great. So I'm redoing the ENTIRE story!! There shall be lots and lots of changes made, like how InuYasha first turns into Silver. Plus, there won't be something called "Dogman", its just going to be Silver. So hopefully this story is a heck of a lot better than the original. Here are the roles of the characters, some are going to be changed:

InuYasha - Animal Cop

Kagome - Nurse assisant for the E.R.

Sango - A newsreporter/DemonSlayer

Miroku - A monk in priest disguise

Sesshomaru - A billionaire who owns Japan

Kagura - A nurse

Shippo - He's homeless at first, but later he's famous

Kirara - Cat demon model

InuTaisho - Animal Cop

Izayoi - Vetrinarian

Alright on with the story!!! Like before, InuTaisho is not in InuYasha's life, but I'm going to have a twist this time. InuTaisho does NOT know about InuYasha at all!

Chapter 1: Bitten

InuYasha sighed as he rolled down the windows on his Mercedes. It was a hot summer day in Tokyo, and he felt wonderful. It wasn't blistering hot, but it was hot enough to go swimming somewhere. He was currently on his way to see his mother, who had just broken her leg or foot last week while riding a horse. She had been in the hospital for a whole week because they wouldn't release her. When he pulled into the hospital parking lot, he spotted his Uncle Takemaru's Mustang. '_Hmm.....I wonder what all this is about...He usually never comes in his Mustang.' _InuYasha walked through the doors, and he instantly felt everyone's stares. '_Must be the hair.' _Outside his mother's door, he paused. Izayoi and Takemaru were fighting inside.

"I don't care Takemaru!!! I'm still not going to tell you what happened that night!! I'll only let InuYasha know!"

"Izayoi, everyone deserves to know!! Is InuTaisho dead or alive!!??"

"If your there, you'll find out as well....but for now I'm not saying NOTHING!!!!" Thats when InuYasha entered the room causing Izayoi to gasp. Takemaru's eyes widened in surprise.

"InuYasha! How much did you hear?"

"The last part." Izayoi and Takemaru lowered their eyes. He obviously wasn't supposed to hear that.

"So are you looking forward to your birthday in December?" Izayoi asked, changing the subject.

"Not really. Turns out I might end up working on my own birthday." Izayoi gave him a stern look.

"You better not be working on that day! I already have something planned!" InuYasha sighed.

"I said "I might", I didn't say I was mother. I'm sure yet." Takemaru nodded.

"He's right, Izayoi. He just started the job. Sure its May right now, but in about 8 months, he will probably still need to get his salary up."

"Well I still say he's not going to miss his birthday." Izayoi smiled at him before continuing. "Takemaru why don't you give him his gift now? Since you said you won't be here during December." InuYasha looked at his uncle as he pulled out a red box.

"Here." InuYasha just grabbed the box and set it down.

"I'll open it later. When I'm not on duty."

"InuYasha...."

"What?"

"You're on duty? Plus that was rude."

"Izayoi its fine. I can understand." Izayoi looked at Takemaru.

"No, its not okay, Takemaru! I don't want him to be rude. InuYasha open it!"

"I don't want to!"

"InuYasha!"

"No!!"

"Fine!! Be rude!"

"Thats fine by me!"

"Then don't expect to get a girl again by being rude to her!!" InuYasha's heart ached at that comment, and Izayoi noticed she hit a sore spot. When he turned to leave, Izayoi sighed.

"InuYasha...I'm..." He looked at her. InuYasha had a hurt expression.

"Forget it mom." Then he left the room. Takemaru slowly shook his head.

"That was wise, sister."

"Oh, shut up!"

"I believe you've upset him completely."

"Yeah...I'll apoligize to him later."

~With InuYasha~

He had been called right after he left his mother's room. Jason, his boss, had given him a street number. He had to go and get a stray dog. Currently, he was having a stare down with the animal, whose fur was a pretty silver color. The moment he glanced backwards, because a little girl screamed, the dog jumped at him. Biting him on the neck, InuYasha punched the dog until it released him.

"Dammit!!" After tranquilizing the animal, he put it in the cage in his Mercedes. Grabbing the First-Aid Kit, he bandaged up his neck. '_A small scratch like that won't stop me!!'_ InuYasha climbed into the drivers seat and drove off. Along the way, everything started to become jumbled around. His cell phone rang suddenly.

"Hello?"

**"InuYasha, do you have the dog?"**

"Yeah...Hey Jason?"

**"Yeah?"**

"Ugnnnnn....." InuYasha then passed out, and his Mercedes ran right into a pole, causing people to start screaming. Someone looked in the window.

"Hey you okay? Someone call 911!!!!" InuYasha's bandage was completely covered in blood and something else that looked green.

~Hospital~

Kagome groaned as she washed her hands from cleaning a newly born baby, that just came from the womb. (A/N: So its all bloody.)

"Hojo, why is it that we are only bringing lives into the world, but not saving lives?"

"This is Tokyo, Kagome. There's no real danger here. Not since....Lets see about 25 years ago." She sighed.

"Oh well." Suddenly men came rushing in pushing a sketcher. A man with long black hair, wearing an Animal Cop uniform was on it. His neck was losing a lot of blood.

"Lets get going Kagome. Here's your wish. Time to save a life." Kagome nodded and they went into the E.R.

Alright review!!! Let me know how chapter 1 is compared to the original one!! Alright review!!!!!


	2. Coma

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing as well!! If you've read the original storyline, then you have a faint idea on what is going to happen in the next few chapters. Its similar to the original one, but his transformation takes longer.....Not the coma, the transformation, okay? He doesn't turn half-demon until after he goes home. Alright on with the story!!

Chapter 2: Coma

Kagome left the E.R. with a sinking heart. They had stitched the wound up, but he wasn't waking up. Sahara, her boss, came around the corner. She already had the news of what had happened.

"You will tell his mother, Izayoi. She's in room 314. Oh and give her this form. Tell her she's free to go." Kagome nodded and went straight to the room. Outside the door, she heard two voices.

"What? Do you want me to tell him to never speak to me again, Takemaru?!"

"I never said that Izayoi! I just said that you should tell him to not be so rude!"

"I tried that! You saw what happened!" Kagome then knocked. "Who is it?!"

"Miss Higurashi. I'm a doctor's assisant for the E.R. May I come in?"

"Alright..." Izayoi sounded a little confused, and then Kagome walked in.

"Umm, if he's a friend could he leave?"

"He's my brother. He can hear whatever it is you have to say..." She flashed a glare at Takemaru.

"Alright. Are you both aware that Mr. InuYasha Takahashi was in the E.R over an hour ago?" Izayoi's eyes widened in horror.

"What? Why?!" She demanded and Takemaru just looked pale.

"According to the mark on his neck, he was bitten by a dog of some sort." Takemaru walked over to Kagome.

"And how did the procedure go?"

"We managed to stitch up the wound.....He's alive, but there's a small problem. He's in a coma." Izayoi wailed when Kagome said "coma".

"The last thing I said to him before he left was not to expect to get a girl again by being rude to her!!!!" Takemaru went back to his sister and rubbed her back.

"Is there any hope for him?"

"We have him currently on life-support. There is a small chance that he may come out of it alive. But we would have to know more about his background. Like who his father is or was?" She looked hopefully at Izayoi, who was finally looking up again.

"He's half-demon...His father doesn't know about him though. He left the night I was going to tell him I was pregnant." Izayoi had her hands folded on her lap.

"Then why is he human?"

"Takemaru and I found a spell that would make him human, until of course his demonic blood surfaced. Which it hasn't in his life at all."

"Is there anything that he could be possibly in, according to demons?" Takemaru answered her.

"He could be in a healing state." When she gave him a dumbfounded look, he explained what it was. "A healing state is when a demon or half-demon undergo a serious wound or they're traumatized. The healing state helps their minds unravel the trauma from reality." Kagome nodded, and wrote it all down.

"Is there anything else that the we should know? Like medical history?"

"Hmm...InuYasha has never had to go into the hospital ever in his life, except last year. He has one medical problem, but it shouldn't disrupt anything."

"Still, I'd like you to list it."

"His fiance was killed last year, and the doctors found out while she was in a coma that she had been pregnant." Kagome felt silent tears go down her cheeks. She pulled out the release form.

"Sahara said your free to go now. I'm sure you'll be back in here to check on InuYasha, right?" Izayoi shook her head.

"No, I trust you to call us when he's awake.....If he wakes up of course." Kagome nodded sadly as Takemaru helped his sister out of the room.

~5 months later~

Kagome slammed down the demon book she was reading. Ever since she found out that InuYasha was half-demon 5 months ago, she's been researching everything she could find out about demonology. When she opened the book on Dog Demons at the half way mark, she paused at the inscription.

**Every 25 years the younger of a Dog demon family will turn into Silver. Generally its the father who gives the power up to their sons, passing down the power. But if the younger son is half-demon half-human, then undergoing the transformation, he will need his father, especially if he goes into some sort of sleep.**

Kagome then slammed the book shut.

"I found the answer!! We need to find to find his father!!!" Thats when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

**"Kagome, its Hojo. Come to the hospital right now. Its InuYasha."**

"Whats happened?!"

**"He's awake."** Kagome hung up and quickly called Izayoi. Takemaru answered on the fourth ring.

**"Hello?"**

"Takemaru! Its me Kagome! Tell Izayoi that InuYasha's awake!" She hung up after Takemaru did and rushed to the hospital. She went straight to his room and paused in the doorway. He was sitting up in bed, talking with Sahara and Hojo. Which all three of them looked at her when she came bursting in suddenly.

"I called his mother and she's on her way, hopefully." InuYasha then lowered his brown eyes and Kagome realized that she should not have said hopefully. Hojo put a hand on InuYasha's arm.

"She'll come InuYasha." InuYasha just closed his eyes before ripping off all the cords on his body. When he threw the blanket off of him, he froze. He was wearing a red kimono.

"What.....am....I....wearing?" He looked at Hojo and Sahara.

"Oh, Izayoi and Takemaru told us to put you into that after they heard about the coma."

"Coma?"

"Yeah, you've been in a coma for 5 months now, InuYasha." He slowly nodded, then stood up on wobbly legs.

"I'm leaving." He limped towards Kagome. When she didn't move, he got irritated.

"MOVE!!!" He growled making Kagome's eyes widen. Hojo nodded and mouthed "Kagome, I would move if I were you" to her. She moved out of his way and he limped down the hall. At the door, Takemaru and Izayoi were waiting for someone to tell them they could go and see InuYasha, when he came limping around the corner. He stopped when he saw them both. Takemaru stepped forward and InuYasha slowly shook his head.

"No, don't come near me Takemaru." Izayoi flashed back to that hurt expression that had been on his face 5 months ago, and silent tears went down her cheeks.

"InuYasha, please don't do this..." InuYasha looked right at Izayoi and she saw that same hurt expression.

"I'm going home." He started off as walking towards them, then jogging, and then he ran right past them. Kagome came running down the hall, but realized she was too late at both Izayoi's and Takemaru's hurt expressions. '_He left.....why? Isn't he glad that his mother came?'_ When she walked outside a sinister wind suddenly ruffled her hair. She could see an unknown light shining in the center of Tokyo.

"What is that?" She was trembling now.

InuYasha stumbled into his house, and breathed slowly. Something was happening to his body. His mothers hurt expression on her face was tearing his heart up. '_I should go back and apoligize. But my head is pounding so hard, I wouldn't be even able to form words.'_ He tried to get to his room, but ended up collapsing.

"Unnnggg...." He moaned as his ribs suddenly felt like they just caved in. '_Now I know why Takemaru kept telling me to get a roommate or something...Anything can happen when you're alone, is what he said.'_ Pushing his way up, InuYasha gasped in pain. His head felt like it had just exploded. '_MY HEAD!!!!!'_ He fell back onto the ground, whimpering like a dog. (A/N: You do realize what just "exploded", right?) His cell phone, which was on the table behind him, started to ring. Slowly, but surely, he crawled over there and answered the phone, with a strained voice of course.

"Hello?" He had to grit his teeth to stop from yelling.

**"InuYasha? Its me, Jason. I heard you were awake now from the coma. How are you feeling?"**

"Oh, I'm just fine. Just fine, Jason. So when do you want me to go back into work??" He was speaking through closed teeth.

**"Are you sure your fine, InuYasha? You're voice is sounding a bit strained..."**

"Oh, is that so? I'm just in a lot of pain right now, Jason."

**"You can come back into work when your not in pain, InuYasha."** InuYasha squinted his eyes.

"Okay....I understand.." InuYasha hung up right when his legs buckled underneath him. (A/N: You guys understand why his legs buckled underneath him right?? Remember he turns into a dog.) Noises reached his ears, and he slowly lifted his head off the ground. Cars started, fire crackling, bags opening, babies crying, dogs barking, cats meowing and then someone screamed "HELP!!" Growling, he jumped out the opened window. He realized in horror on how low to the ground he was. He was the size of a German Sheppard, but his fur was silver. '_Silver? But my hair is black!'_ He ran towards the scream he had heard and reached the spot within seconds. One of the men dropped his weapon and told his friend to turn around just as InuYasha jumped on his back and bit down.

"You damned mutt!! I'll kill you!!" He grabbed out a gun, but InuYasha bit his leg. The woman watched as the silver dog attacked the men. A car skidded to a stop at the mouth of the alley and Takemaru came running out.

"Izayoi are you alright?!" A cry from the man caught both their attentions as the dog finally pinned him down, growling. Izayoi looked at her brother.

"Takemaru, I think its InuTaisho...." He shook his head.

"No, the dog is too young. He doesn't know what he's doing. I think we should put him out of his misery." Takemaru brought out his hand gun, making InuYasha growl deeply. Izayoi gasped at her brother.

"Takemaru! InuTaisho did the same thing this one is doing! He protected the entire town!" Izayoi stood and limped over to her brother and took the gun from him. "Don't take an innocent life, Takemaru." He nodded and stared at InuYasha.

"Then I'll just knock the guys unconsious so he doesn't have to stay like that." Takemaru punched both the guys in the heads, and they went unconsious. He scratched the dog behind the ears. "There you go boy." Izayoi came forward and rubbed his head.

"Thank you, Silver." '_Silver...So thats my name in this form...'_ Takemaru grabbed Izayoi's arm.

"Lets go home." Izayoi nodded and they both walked to Takemaru's car and drove off. Silver padded away from the guys, and listened. No one was in danger. '_Mother said InuTaisho protected the entire town. I wonder who InuTaisho was...or is? But I'll protect the town now, since mother spoke of him in past tense wording.'_

~Dog pound~

Jason came into the pound, fuming. He had been called down here for some reason about the dog that bit InuYasha.

"What is it?!" He demanded to the guy who called him.

"Take a look for yourself." He pointed to a cage.

"There's nothing wrong with.....Oh my god!" Inside the cage was a demon with long silver hair pulled in a ponytail and purple markings, laying on his side with a muzzle on.

"See! Thats no dog!" Jason rushed forward to the cage door.

"Give me the keys!!" The man handed him the keys and Jason opened the cage door and pulled him out.

"InuTaisho wake up!!" He shook InuTaisho until his eyes opened.

"Unnngh....." He opened his eyes and revealed his golden orbs.

"InuTaisho where have you been these past 25 almost 26 years?!" Jason demanded when InuTaisho looked at him.

"I've been in Europe. Jason, Naraku has made his move. We must evacuate the city."

"Alright but I have one question for you."

"What?"

"How come you were in your human form and not your dog form in the cage?" InuTaisho blinked in surprise, then he remembered what happened.

"Shoot! I passed my power onto someone else!" Jason's eyes widened.

"You TURNED InuYasha?!"

"Who?"

"InuYasha. He's the dark-haired animal cop who caught you 5 months ago."

"I see. He looked like Izayoi, so she must be married to someone else by now." He sighed sadly.

"Well Izayoi is his mother. Trust me InuTaisho, she's happy now."

"Happier then when I was with her?"

"She's not married InuTaisho."

"Then who I wonder is InuYasha's father...."

"You'll have to ask her that." InuTaisho sighed.

Alright review! I think thats enough for chapter 2...Anyways I hope this one is really going to be better than the first one. Alright review!!


	3. Silver

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright here we go again! Chapter....Uh....3!!! In this chapter, InuYasha is slowly getting used to having his power, and InuTaisho will finally confront Izayoi. It'll be interesting...Since he's going to see pictures of InuYasha with Izayoi and Takemaru. It shall be fun! Since in this version, he doesn't know about his second son, and InuYasha did not turn at the hospital, making it that no one quite yet knows its him. Alright on with chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Silver

InuYasha collapsed on his bed. It was noon and he had been in the dog form for 2 days straight now. His arms and legs felt wobbly and he couldn't drink correctly. He sometimes found himself lapping it up like a dog. '_I'm kinda glad I haven't spoken with mother for a few days...She'd definetly be worried after those last two days.'_ InuYasha grimaced as one of his scabs cracked.

"Yeahhhh.......going to have to get used to that..." His cell phone then rang and he answered it on the fifth ring.

"Whhaaaaatttt???" He was met with the angry voice of his mother.

**"Young man what have you been doing?!" **He sighed.

"Nothing mom. Why'd you call?"

**"No reason. I just haven't heard your voice in 2 whole days, InuYasha. It worried me."**

"You worry too much."

**"I'm a mother. I'm supposed to worry."**

"Did you want something?"

**"No, not really. So is there anything new in your life? A girlfriend or something?"**

"No Mo....Argh!!" InuYasha suddenly grabbed his head as he heard a loud scream somewhere and the screeching of tires.

**"InuYasha?! Whats wrong?!"**

"I got to go!" InuYasha answered and hung up, gasping for air as he turned into a dog and ran out the doggy-door he had installed when he had still been with Mina and they had bought a puppy. The puppy had ran away after Mina's death. InuYasha ran as fast as he could. He didn't pay attention to the tall man with silver hair pulled in a ponytail as he continued running. He came to a furry stop as he saw people crowding around the body. Horrified, he recognized the girl. It was the nurse who had come running in saying she had called his mother. The one who wouldn't let him out the door at first. '_No....This means they're going to be searching for me! To see if I had known her from anywhere else besides the hospital!'_ He turned swiftly and ran back. For the past two days in his dog form, he had done some research. Turns out he is a shape-shifter as well. And whatever he turns into will always be silver. Barking caught his attention from behind, and saw canines coming after him. Growling, he ran even faster than before. He would lose the dogs, then return home.

~With Izayoi~

She looked up when someone knocked on the door. '_I wonder who that could be.'_ Takemaru stood and opened the door. His entire body went rigid and he began yelling.

"What're you doing here?! I thought she said you left or something!" Someone pushed Takemaru away from the doorway and Izayoi's eyes widened in horror.

"InuTaisho?! I thought you said you weren't going to come back to me!" She ran into his arms, crying. InuTaisho glanced around the room. But two pictures stood out the most on the mantle above the fireplace. It was Izayoi with Takemaru in a sibling picture. Then the second one was them both again but with a little black-haired boy about 10 years old with brown eyes. He looked like his mom.

"Izayoi, who is the boy in that picture?" He saw Takemaru's eyes widened in horror and he knew something was up.

"InuTaisho, I can explain." He cut her off.

"No need to. Its not your fault. I'm the one who left, and I'm sorry about that." Izayoi narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"No its not your fault. Its mine for not telling you."

"Telling me...what?" Thats when Sahara came running in.

"Izayoi! Its InuYasha! We can't find him anywhere! He's not at his house or anything!" She didn't even notice InuTaisho standing there.

"What?! He's missing?!?!" Izayoi ran out the door with Takemaru following right after her.

"Whose InuYasha?" InuTaisho asked Sahara.

"InuYasha is her son, InuTaisho." InuTaisho's eyes widened in sadness and he looked at the picture of the little boy on the mantle. '_There's no trace of demon blood in him according to the picture...She must've gotten pregnant after I left, and he's the result of that.'_ He turned away sadly and followed after Izayoi slowly.

~With InuYasha~

He pulled out his wig he had stolen from a store without being noticed and placed it on. His mother had just knocked on his door moments ago, and he just got back inside his home. He quickly put on contacts and put on gloves. He went back down the stairs and opened the door.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"Sahara said you were missing."

"Nope. I've been here the entire time." He gave her a slight smile. Thats when he noticed the other man standing behind Takemaru. "Who's he?" Izayoi turned and looked at InuTaisho.

"InuTaisho this is my son, InuYasha." InuTaisho raised an eyebrow, while InuYasha just narrowed his eyes.

"Is he your new boyfriend, mom?" He looked at his mother.

"No. He left before I had you, InuYasha."

"I see." His eyes slightly widened when he felt that usual feeling in his gut when someone needed help. "Can you all come some other time?? Please I'm really busy right now, so....bye." He slammed the door and ran out the back door. He turned into a dog and jumped over the back fence. InuYasha reached the place instantly, having taken the short cut, and rammed his head into the man, growling.

"Run!!" He barked at the woman and she ran off, crying terribly. The man began laughing.

"Thought you had left, Silver! Its been almost 25 years! Now I shall kill you for leaving the very night my wife could've used you help!!" The man brought out a gun and shot InuYasha in the shoulder. He growled, but then whimpered.

"I...I don't know what your talking about......" The man's eyes widened in horror.

"Your not the same one? Crap!" He picked up InuYasha's body, being careful of the wounded shoulder and placed him in the back of his car. '_Well obviously I don't change back into my human form, since I'm still as a dog. Wait, if I'm a shape-shifter, I could probably shape-shift into my human form when I'm around my mother! Ugh! I'm losing too much blood......'_ He pulled up outside the hospital and carried him in.

"Does anyone know how to remove a bullet?!" The man demanded, and Sahara came out.

"Sir, take the dog to the vet in the morning." He hung his head and walked out slowly, since Sahara was the owner of the hospital. Outside, InuYasha stopped him with a growl.

"Put me down. I can help myself." The man set him down, and InuYasha took off running/limping. At a backalley, InuYasha shape-shifted into his human form and waited until the man left before limping into the hospital. Sahara and everyone else looked up. She came running and supported him.

"Where have you been?! Your mother is worried sick! I'll call her right away!" InuYasha shook his head.

"No. She doesn't need to know. Just remove the bullet, please." She looked at the blood slowly coming out of his mid-section.

"Alright." InuYasha sighed quietly, knowing his mother should know about his injury, but she didn't need to worry about him now. He had a much bigger responsibilty on him now. Protecting the town. '_I don't know how long I can keep up this form, and they're taking their sweet time removing the damned bullet!'_ He then turned into his dog form, quite by accident and growled at the doctors. Sahara pulled out her cell and called Izayoi quickly. InuYasha shook his head, and whined. Sahara motioned for the dog collar and leash.

"Grab him." InuYasha growled then and ran past the men and out the door. He was running down the halls, when someone pulled him into a room. The men went running right past him. He looked into Kagome's eyes. She was in a wheelchair, and she was smiling sadly at him.

"You must be so free, to be able to run around as a dog..." InuYasha narrowed his eyes. '_I think I can tell her, without her freaking out. After all, she was a pretty good nurse.'_ InuYasha then returned to normal form. (A/N: Silver-haired version.) Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kagome.." She shook her head slowly.

"I'm not seeing this! Who're you?!"

"I'm InuYasha. This is what happened to me, the day I left." He lifted her out of the wheelchair and she gasped.

"For someone who almost died, you sure are recovering really well. After all you have been running the streets everyday and night, right?" He smiled at her little joke, and sighed.

"I know a way for you to heal."

"How?"

"There's two ways. I would rather use the first one then the second one."

"Well what are they?"

"I give you my blood...Which is the one I'd rather do....or I mate with you. Your choice."

"My choice? You just told me which one you'd rather do!"

"I didn't say it was my choice now did I? I'd said I'd rather do that, but if you want to do the other one, then fine." Kagome's eyes widened.

"I'd rather do the one you'd rather do." InuYasha nodded and began the procedure.

Alright review! All Kagome is doing is drinking some of his blood, nothing unusual about it, okay? Alright just review!


End file.
